User talk:Ceruleanization
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eternal Sonata Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frédéric François Chopin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ProfessorTofty (Talk) 17:26, March 1, 2012 Category:Character Hi! Thanks for creating the Category:Character, however, despite your request, I have again deleted the category. I have recently adopted this wiki and have been working to reoganize the category setup. The new category can be found under Category:Characters and also has a number of subcategories that I feel are more useful in helping people to find similar characters. I do agree that the Wiki could use something like what you created, perhaps at something like List of Eternal Sonata characters though, rather than a category, and could probably use a bit more organization than just a simple listing. In any case, I'm glad to see another registered user here editing other than just me. Over the coming weeks, I'll be continuing to work to improve the wiki, including an overhaul of the homepage, finishing the restructuring of the categories, perhaps a new logo, and establishing more of the basics in place. I've also gone ahead and had Wikia rename it as "Eternal Sonata Wiki" instead of "Eternal sonata Wiki" (it was about time.) I hope you'll stick around and continue to contribute. ProfessorTofty 02:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :P.S.: You may want to have a look at the page I created for Tenuto Village - I'd like to try to follow a similar standard for articles related to locations. Similarly, I currently am working on overhauling Waltz's page in my sandbox, and I think that could be a good format to apply to character articles. As for the page you added for Lento Cemetery, not bad, but I will probably be eventually removing the walkthrough section, as we are not really a strategy wiki - people can look up a walkthrough (and there are plenty available) if they want that information. ProfessorTofty 02:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Mineral powder Thanks for creating the page about the mineral powder. As one of the most important story elements in the game, it's good to finally have a page about it. I'm going to go ahead and feature it on the homepage. Just one thing, though - I edited out the part about the normal mineral powder being made from agogos, as I don't recall there being any evidence in the game's script that the normal mineral powder is made from them, only that adding the glowing ones will enhance the effectiveness. In fact, Count Waltz specifically states "We've also come to learn that it only works with the type that glow." ProfessorTofty 01:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Pages Will anybody let me know about pages and articles that need creating and editing? cheers Ceruleanization 20:34, March 22, 2012 (UTC) New Pages Welcome back! I'd say any locations that don't yet have pages would be good choices to make new articles for. Offhand, I believe these include the Noise Dunes of Fantasy and the Cabasa Bridge, to name a couple. Any major characters that don't yet have pages would be good choices too, such as Polka's mother, Solfege, or Emilia (not actually seen in the game, but a mentioned characters that is central to the plot, and most certainly Dolce. In fact, our coverage of the game's bosses and monsters is pretty minimal at the moment, so if you wanted to make any pages for them, that would be a good choice. Other than that, you might just consider expanding the information on some of the other pages we already have, some of which are definitely pretty short at the moment. One other thing - if you do create any more new pages, I would ask that you just use the "blank page" option if you're not going to add an image for the time being - I think the "add a photo" box just makes the page looks cluttered. If you do want to get some images, I've been using getsumara's "Let's Play Eternal Sonata" videos at YouTube - it's a playthrough of the entire game, so it's a great source for images. ProfessorTofty 00:04, March 23, 2012 (UTC)